1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring control system, a monitoring device, a monitoring control method, and a monitoring control program, which are adapted for monitoring communication data communicated between communication terminals via a communication infrastructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication infrastructures utilizing IP technology have become increasingly prevalent. A communication infrastructure is constituted by a plurality of routers such that data transfer (so-called HOP-BY-HOP) between communication terminals is performed through routing among the plurality of routers. Further, the communication infrastructure includes a technique for monitoring communication data (e.g., an IP packet) communicated between the communication terminals via the communication infrastructure.
However, because data flows within the communication infrastructure depending on the routing configuration among the routers, it is very difficult to set monitoring points in the communication infrastructure and to monitor the data.
In view of such a situation, the related art proposes that a monitoring device is installed per line and a plurality of data distributors for collecting and transferring communication data to the monitoring device are installed on the line. A document regarding the related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-40538, discloses a technique of installing a plurality of data distributors (agents), which collect and transfer communication data to a monitoring device, on a line interconnecting communication terminals, and transferring the collected communication data to the monitoring device by the agents.
The above-described related art has the problem that, because the monitoring device is installed per line, the necessity of installing and maintaining many monitoring devices is inevitable and the cost is increased.